Triangle
by LuckyCharmed97
Summary: Jasper had spend all these years alone. When he found Alice, he thought his loneliness was over. But Edward took her away. And now, Bella came to his life. But before everything become a fairy tale, he found out he's about to compete his brother again.
1. Chapter 1

Another day.

Sigh.

I don't find the good part about living forever as human see it. I mean, imagine this, every day you go to school, sit and listen to things you'd already heard for a million time, then you got home, fight with your brothers, sit and watch (and hear) the love birds in the family snuggling each other all night. And then in the morning-

Sigh. Again.

"You sound bitter..." said Edward

_Can't you leave my thought alone. Go and read your wife's._

"Alice is busy watching her future for Emmet's pranks."

Emmet groaned.

"I'd rather you didn't tell him. I'd love to see him try." said Alice with a smirk. Then she caught Edward's glance and turned around to look at him deep in the eyes.

I groaned.

"Get use to it, Jazz." sighed Rose.

"Because when you fall in love-especially with such beautiful woman- you're helpless." said Emmet, who turned around and rubbed his nose with his 'Rosie'.

Rosalie and Emmet got this major issue about not touching each other for more than 3 seconds. They stick together. Like moon and stars. Fire and light. Thongs and panties-

Edward snorted then pulled in the parking lot.

Annoyed passed through Rose and Em. They hated when Edward is having a thought conversation with anyone. They consider it rude.

I opened the door and got out. A bunch of human passed right in front of me. It suddenly burn in my throat. Oh great. I should have gone hunting yesterday. I think it's a shame to go hunting when the rest of my family found it not yet necessary.

I heard a sigh. Edward.

"Jasper. That's ridiculous. You should not press yourself like that. People can die if you keep your pride that way."

"I know, I know."

I tried to make him happy as a distract so he'd stop moaning.

"Nice tr-"

"Ok. Bye." I cut him off and into the building. When I got inside, hundreds of emotions hit me.

But worse, hundreds of delicious, bloodful human were in my reach.

I sighed and held my breath, rushed in human pace to my class.

Later, I got to lunch. Got myself an apple and a soda, I walked over to the Cullen table, which is isolated in the corner of the cafeteria. The nearest table is three and a half meters away. But I still need to hold my breath. Just in case.

"Good idea." said Edward when I got to the table.

Then I just sit there, staring outside, bored.

All of us were.

Then I got some new emotions from Edward's direction.

Curious. Frustrated.

What are you doing? I thought as I turned around. He didn't answer. He wasn't even listening. He was staring at a girl, who I recognized as the new Swan girl, since I'd never see her before. Actually, saying Edward's staring is not about right enough. He was looking at her with his eyeballs looking like they're about to pop out.

I wonder what about her that made him starred like that. Good that Alice's looking in other direction even though her hand is still twisted in his. She wouldn't like the idea of her husband looking at other girls like that.

I listened to what the girl is talking. It may give me the faintest idea what's create such reaction from Edward.

"Who are they?" she asked in a shy voice, glancing toward us.

"The Cullens. They're- I don't know- the freaks of this school." said Jessica Stanley.

"Really beautiful freaks though. I wonder why can't they be friendly. With their kind of look, they could be super cool." said Lauren, the girl by the other side of the Swan girl.

Then Stanley told her about out props story about Carlisle adopting us, me and Rose are Esme's niece and nephew....

"Why are you two looking like you'd dropped your soul in other place already?" asked Rose, causing Emmet and Alice to turned around, caught me and Edward both staring at the Swan girl.

We turned back and both not knowing what to say. Edward opened his mouth, about to talk, but then closed it again.

Then I heard Jessica's voice saying:

"Well Bella, that's Jasper-"

I whirled my head around automatically, caught the Swan's girl, Bella, staring at me. She turned pink and looked away. Embarrassed was all over her.

But before she turned away, I already caught the sight of her beauty. She had brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, and the prettiest face I'd ever seen. Her skin was pale. I'd have conclude her as a vampire if she didn't flush her face with blood just seconds ago. Which didn't really help since I'm really thirsty right now. And worse, Bella'd got the sweetest blood I'd ever smell.

Edward went stiff as soon as I finished that thought.

_Don't worry. I can control myself. I think-_

He frowned.

I turned around to look at Bella again. She got the beauty that I had not seen since I first saw Alice. I loved her once. She'd never know that. But I know she only love me as a brother. I'd never receive any strong emotions from her toward me. So I finally gave up when Alice started went out with Edward. It hurt at f-

Then I stopped dead at my thought as I sense a heavy amount of guilty.

_Don't._ I thought.

"I'm s-. Jazz, I'd never know-. If I did.."

_You'd still go out with her because I'd persuade you to. Edward, you know I'm happy for both of you._

"Thanks. You are indeed the best brother a guy could have."

Emmet coughed loudly. I looked up, the whole table were staring at us, trying to find out what were we discussing about.


	2. Chapter 2

We picked up our tray and got out of the cafeteria.

I walked to history. This is one of the only class I found amusing sometimes. It's simply because it's fun to pick out mistakes from the teacher's lectures and compare to the military life I'd got when I was mortal. But it won't be really amusing today since I would need to stay warned that I'm extremely thirsty right now. Let's hope no one would get a paper cut today.

I opened the door as a smell suddenly hit me.

The sweetest smell ever.

Bella.

My body went stiff.

I had thought she was beautiful before but now, nothing is better than her blood. I gritted my teeth together, holding in. My throat burn, ache. I stopped breathing instantly.

"Mr Hale. If there is something bothering you, make it quick. I have a class here and I don't want one of my student standing on my way looking like he is in pain." said Mrs Baxter. I gave a stiff nod then started moving. I should have sat down earlier because now, there is only one available seat. Next to Bella.

I sat down slowly, glaring at Bella. Why had she come right on this day?

After a while, I can't bear it anymore, I stood up, say as fast as the human could hear to the teacher that I'm having a huge stomachache. I put her in a mood to say yes for me leaving. I have no time for no right now.

I rushed outside, not bothering going in human speed since the corridor is deserted. I let fresh air filled my lungs.

Ahhh...

I got to the car and stood beside it. I don't want to home now. Leaving school early need an excuse for Esme. And my excuse just make me look pathetic. So I decide to wait and go home with the others. Pretend everything is normal.

After an hour, I grew out of things to think of. Bored, I walked inside the building, planning to go check when shall my brothers and sisters finish. I was just only 2 meters away from the door handle of the office when Edward rushed inside. Corridors were filled 10 seconds after that. The alluring smell of human got me again, set a fire in my throat. But I tried to ignore it and listen to Edward.

"But there must be something I could fill in instead of biology, Ms Cope." he was irritated.

And Ms Cope is full of lust. What is Edward doing? Trying to charm the woman at early forty? Even though Edward is about 50 years older than her, it would still look ridiculous if they start going out.

I snorted.

Then the sweet smell hit me again. Great. Bella. Again. Is she some kind of demon, hunting me down?

I looked up and saw her big brown eyes looking up at me. Then she blushed.

Well, there's the great help.

I pressed my eyebrow together, try to hold myself so I'd not launch toward her.

She was irritated. Of course. Who'd like a guy crinkled there nose when they see you?

Then she was guilty. Why?

She reached the door handle and walked in the office. She was planning to go toward Ms Cope desk but halted in the middle as she heard Edward begging Ms Cope to let him have independence study instead of biology.

Does Mr Banner bother him that much?

Then another girl passed me, who'd been frozen next to the office. She got in the office and got out. When the door after her closed, I saw Edward stiffened. Then he turned his head around and saw Bella. I monitored her emotion. Hurt.

And I see why. Edward's expression. His eyes was full of hatred toward her. Anyone who doesn't know he's doing that because of his thirst would consider that he loathe Bella to the bone.

It suddenly worried me if I look like that.

It would hurt Bella so much. Imagine in one day, two guys looked at you in such hatred on your first meeting.

Edward caught me outside when he rushed out of the office. He wasn't breathing also. We both not bother to go in human pace anymore as we got out of the building. We got in the car, both took a deep breath.

We both just sits there for a while. Then I asked:

"Bella?"

"You too?" was his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews. This is my first fanfic so I did not learn how to control my mood when reading review yet. I just read it yesterday in the dinner table. And each time I read a review, I started grinning and laughing to myself. My family think I'm nuts.**

Normal, I'd have sigh and pick my bag up and walk slowly to the car in the morning. But today, I felt cheerful, and nothing is better than going to school. I wonder why.  
Edward was all tensed up. The whole way he was real nervous. He didn't even talk with Alice. She's really mad at him. You don't even need my power to know that.  
Rosalie was irritated. Since we all acting weirdly, she knew something is up. But she doesn't know what. That really pissed her off.  
Emmet, the only normal one today, the only one who's bored. Well, he never care about things enough to be observant.  
The car stopped. I got out and not bother to wait for the others. As I got to the building, I opened the door. Unfortunately a human was standing right in front of it so when I opened it, she fell down along with her books.  
I rushed over to help. I packed everything up in a pile and I give it to the person. And when I gazed up, it was Bella. Then the ache in my throat got clearer.  
"Thank you" she murmured as we stood up in a shy voice and moved her gaze from mine hysterical stare. Gosh she was annoyed. Of course.  
"You're welcome. Sorry about crashing in you." she was silence so I continued. "You must be the new student"  
"Yes. Bella Swan" she said as she looked up at me. I guess she found more confidence through my friendliness.  
"Jasper Hale. It's really nice to meet you."  
Then the door opened again. Bella was still standing in the same position, so she fell. Again. But on me. Her face against my marble chest. Her touch burn against my skin and I don't think it's because of the temperature difference. I caught her by the arms. And before she could stand up properly, Edward and the rest walked in.  
They turned their gaze on me. Emmet was amused. Rose was worried. Edward was-.

_Jealous?_ But as soon as that thought just came up, I felt him stiffened up, and I can sense that he was trying to change his emotion.  
I saw Bella blushed.  
Then she stood up. Again.  
"Hello guys" I said lamely.  
"Hello Jasper. Would you like to introduce her to us?" Rose said in her ice cold voice.  
"Oh of course. Bella, Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella. And this is Edward, Alice and Emmet." I said in a plain voice. No expression on it.  
Bella was nervous. I guess we do freak people out a bit.  
"Nice to meet you, Bella" Edward said as coldly as Rose.  
Alice suddenly brightened up. She squealed "Hi Bella. It's _really_ nice to meet you! We're gonna be so great friends"  
Awkward.  
Emmet grinned widely. Rose just stand there, her arm crossed, glaring at Bella.  
Bella seems to be more comfortable with Emmet's and Alice's attitude.  
"Nice to meet you too." she murmured.  
Then I felt a mountain of lust coming from Edward. I looked at him questioningly. He frowned in a painful way.

I walked to the car. Edward is already there. His biology class finished slightly earlier than my art one. The rest of the family still didn't finish.  
_Can I have an explanation?_ I don't need to say no more. We both know what I'm talking, well, thinking about._  
_"No."  
_Edward. Please._  
"Jasper, mind your own business."  
_You are my family and that's my business._

"Jasper…Please"

I just look at him.

_Edward. I'm your brother. You can trust me. You know that._  
He let out a sigh and turned around to look at me.

"I think I'm in love with her." 'Her' it's not a specific word, but I know who Edward mentioned.

Bella. Of course.

**More reviews. Plz. **

**(I may not update so oftenly after this chapter. Gotta a 'lovely' math and French test coming up.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the same as last chapter but in Bella's POV. I know it's really stupid to put it in the middle like this but for some reason (idk what that is) I felt like it's necessary to see Bella's perspective about the events also. **

**The next chapter is coming up as soon as I get it to be longer. **

I pulled in the parking place and shut the engine off before someone notice.  
I picked up my bag and books and got out of my truck. It's my second day. Let's hope people will stop staring today.  
I opened the door and got in to the building. But before I notice anyone staring, I suddenly remember I did not turn off the water tab in the house. So I stood there, frozen, trying to recall me turning it off.  
Then the door behind me opened and pushed me over, woke me up from my thought. The person walked over and helped me pick up my books. When I look up, it was Jasper Hale. I automatically blushed.  
"Thank you." I said and dropped my gaze to the other way.  
"You're welcome. Sorry about crashing in you." he said "You must be the new student."  
"Yes. Bella Swan" I said.  
"Jasper Hale. Nice to meet you." he said in a friendly voice.  
What happened with the mysterious glare of his yesterday?  
Then the door opened. I got pushed and fall over again. But this time, I crashed on Jasper. He caught me in the arm and stabled me. I could feel blood rushing up on my face. Traitor.  
Fortunately, Jasper didn't see that. I hope.  
He was having his eyes on the people who just opened the door. It was his family.  
They were all staring at me and Jasper.  
The big, scary guy was amused. But Edward and the girl, Rosalie, I think, were both having this cold face on. You would mistake them for statues if you didn't see they move just few seconds ago. The other girl was just looking, a corner of her mouth hitched up when I turned to see her.  
I stood up properly and moved myself away from Jasper's hold.  
"Thank you" I said in a tiny voice.  
"Hello guys" Jasper said unwelcomingly.

"Hello Jasper. Would you like to introduce her to us?" said the beautiful blonde guy. Though there's no hint of interest in her voice.

"Oh of course. Bella, Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella. And this is Edward, Emmet and Alice."  
Rosalie was still glaring at me. I felt melting under her gaze.  
"Nice to meet you Bella." Edward said lamely.  
Then I looked over at Alice, who suddenly brightened up and beamed.  
"Hi Bella. It's _really _nice to meet you! We're gonna be great friends!!!" squealed Alice.

It's strange. Seconds ago, her expression was blank, as if she's not there, in Forks High School, with us. But when I turned to her, she's already squeaking like crazy.  
And Emmet grinned widely. Though his bear-likeness makes the grin look not really that humanly.  
It may freak a person out a little but I felt more comfortable.  
"It's nice to meet you too" I said shyly, the word barely got out of my lips.  
Then at a corner of my eyes, I saw Edward frowned like he was in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go. This chapter and the next one are terribly short. Even though I tried to put them together but they just don't fit together at once.**

**And it's really not well made. I have a lot on my mind this week.**

**JPOV**

_Previous: "I think I'm in love with her" he (Edward) said in a painful look._  
I stared at him,  
You...what?  
"I don't want it... " his voice trailed off. I'd not seen Edward like this for so long. His eyes were unfocused as if he's not there with me.  
"Alice?" I asked shortly since I'm not over with shock. All words got stuck at my throat.  
"I-" he closed his eyes in pain and let out a sigh "I know, Jasper"  
"But I got this great feeling toward Bella. When she talks to me..." he said after a while "I don't know. It's like, we're meant to be"  
Then all my sorry feeling toward him flushed out. Instead, a new emotion hit me. I can't find a name to it but it doesn't change anything. It's like a knife had just cut through my stone-like skin and tore my frozen heart apart.  
'Meant to be'. The words keep on repeating again and again in my mind.  
Meant to be, Edward, Bella. I pictured her in his arm, they're gazing in each others eyes...  
My hand suddenly balled up to a fist and I was shaking. With anger.  
Edward looked at me alarmingly. Then he looked like he finally understood something. He was guilty all over.  
"Ja-" he started off.  
"Leave me alone." I said, pressing on every word "please" I added as I realize how rude I sound.  
I got outside and slammed the car door behind me. Emmet was a few pace away. He caught up with me, and took my wrist in his hand.  
"Was'up bro?"  
"Leave me Emmet" I growled.  
"You're frustrated. Doesn't happen often." commented Rose coldly, not bothering to look over.  
I set a glare on her.  
"What's wrong Jazz. You don't look alright" Alice buzzed.  
I yanked my hand off Emmet's hold.  
"Leave me alone" I gritted through my teeth. Then I walked away, heading for the wood.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran as soon as I'm out of their sight.  
I ran and let the wind blow out my unreasonable anger.  
When I feel calm enough, I sat down on a fallen tree trunk.  
I cannot believe he's in love with her. And I felt annoyed.  
But that doesn't bother me as much as my own reaction. What was that knife? Why did I wince at the 3 words 'meant to be'?  
"You're only feeling sorry for Edward and Alice" said a tiny voice in my head.  
_Yes_. That's it.  
Alice is my sister and I don't want her heart broken.  
Edward is my brother and I don't want him torn up between two women.  
That's the reason.

"Or you're just irrevocably in love with Bella."

"_No, this is ridiculous_" I hissed our loud to myself. I picked some small rocks up and crashed them to dust and threw them to the air.  
I _can't_ fall in love with her.  
Bella deserve more than me. I can't go anywhere near her. Especially with my ability of controlling myself.  
And I won't fight with Edward.  
"But you can't let Edward go on. Alice..." said the tiny voice again.  
_Well, arrange Bella with some other human guy._  
"Right, like any girl would give up Edward for some guy like Mike Newton."  
I dig in my head for some reasonable arguments against the tiny voice.  
"Jasper. Only you have a possibility. If you get there before Edward..."  
I pushed the voice out of my head and let out a loud growl.  
I leapt up and swept around the wood, not knowing what I'm looking for. I just run. It prevents my mind from thinking.

But even when I'm trying hardest to not think, Bella still linger in my mind.

^^^^****^^^^^

I didn't come home until midnight. As I opened the door, Esme ran to me.  
"Oh Jasper, what happened son?" she said with a mothery-worry look on her face.  
"Please Mum. Leave me...alone." I pleaded her. She dropped her arm and gave a little nod then moved back to the living room.  
I went straight upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. I could tell that everyone just stopped and eavesdrop. I'm not usually in bad mood.  
I sat down on the couch. I cannot believe this. I need to choose if I'm in the race or not. The race that almost every male in Forks High School is attending, including me and Edward. The race to Bella's heart.  
I'd need to fight against my own brother. Even though that will help my sister, Alice.  
And let's hypothetically say that I win the race, that won't be good also because I'd end up killing Bella.  
But if I don't attend the race, I'm sure Edward would win no matter how he try not to. I'm no psychic like Alice but I know Edward, he'd try to let other guys pass him. But soon or later, he will certainly lose it. It's not that easy to leave Bella out of your mind.  
Images flashed through my head again. Edward leaning over Bella, his hand tangled in her soft brown hair…

I grabbed the pillow next to me and tore it apart. The pieces flew every where.

**I can imagine his pain and feeling but my poor ability of English won't allow me to put it in word.  
The story is getting lamer and lamer because, you can fairly guess what's the ending. I feel like stopping the story.**

**Help me pls. I need some suggestion. Some complications to make this story longer and enjoyable. Thank u so much!!!**

**(Thanx every one who added me to their favorite lists and alerts. But I would LOVE to get some reviews. And pls feel free to comment what's on your mind. I don't mind comments like "ugh, your story is terrible" as long as you tell me why. Thank you.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think my chapters are all gonna be like this. Short.**

**But I'm gonna update around 2 chaps everytime.**

**Thank you all who add me in favorite and alert lists. And thank you so much more for those who reviews. They're really encouraging.**

**And SUPER thanks for some who give me ideas. I got one suggestion about making the relationship between Bella and Alice to be closer. I don't remember from who. But what do you think about it? If it's good, I'll get it ready for chap 9 or 10.**

**Ok, enough blabbering, enjoy.**

"Jasper?" Alice said lightly as she stuck her head in my room.  
I gazed up but then returned to staring at the floor again.  
"Jazz. What's going on? I'll never allow my dear brother to be in pain." she said and sit down and put her arm around me.  
I was a millimeter close to telling her everything. But then as I thought I'd get Edward in trouble. And Alice would be heartbroken. So I just shake my head lightly.  
"Don't worry," she said "no one is in earshot. Carlisle is having night shift at the hospital today. The rest went hunting already. They think you need privacy. But I'm the evil sister who never leaves you alone so I stayed behind."  
I chuckled without humor.

Though Alice took it as an improvement.  
"That's better." She smiled widely. But then her smile turned upside down when she saw I started frowning again.

"Ugh Jazz. You're acting like an old man. You're like Edward when I first met him all over again."

I smirked.

Then she turned my head around so I'm face to face with her.

"_Jasper Whitlock_!!!! Tell me what is on your mind _now. _I can be helpful you know…" she demanded.

"Alice…" I lightly pushed her hand off my face "no."

She stood up, irritated, and she started stomping her feet. I'd never see Alice so childish.

"_JASPER_!" she whined.

"_No._ And that's the final answer…" I stood up and walked toward the door "But thanks for trying anyway." With that, I ran out of the house.

^^^^****^^^^

It must be around 3 in the morning or so because I can see small streaks of sunlight spread thinly across the dark sky.

I ran around the wood for a while. Until I met Edward's scent, I stopped and turn around and head for the opposite direction. I'm not in a mood to see anyone right now. Especially if they read mind.

My run was not so long. After half a minute, I was already off the border of the wood.

I looked around to define where I am, and in front of me is a small white house with two floors. _This is not really familiar._

That's what I thought until I saw the police cruiser and the red truck parked in front of the house.

Then I know I was looking at the Swan's resident.

I just stand there, guessing which window is Bella's room. But before I could get to my guesses, I heard a low growl.

My body went stiff.

_Edward?_

No reply. I looked around me, scanning everywhere. No smell of any vampire around here at all.

I wonder…

Then the growl came again. And this time, I got what it was. It's only Chief Swan snoring inside. I eased.

Then next to the snoring was a sound of uncomfortable sigh. A human who is shifting her position on the bed.

Bella.

I wonder what dream is bothering her. I wish I could help her to shoo it away. But there is nothing I could do when I'm down here.

Then I heard her murmuring "Edward…"

_Edward?_ An iron chain appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my heart. She's dreaming about _him_.

I was mad. I felt venom or whatever is inside me boiling. I balled my hand into a fist.

I had never hate Edward more than now.

This is the second time he stole a girl I love no matter if he did mean it or not. I still hate him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella. Jasper. *Squeal***

**Just read it, you'll get what I'm talking about.**

"Jasper. Come on. School." Alice popped in my room to call me.

It took me three seconds to get ready and be at the front door.

"Have fun kids." Said Carlisle as he passed us.

"Right" Emmet rolled his eyes.

^^^^^****^^^^^

It took everything to try to prevent myself launching at Edward and tear him apart.

I'd love to do that to him right now, he's right in my reach!! But I know I'd feel regret later if I do. And I could never dare facing anyone in my loving family ever again. And it hurt to imagine Esme or Carlisle, looking at me not as a son, but as a murderous monster, their eyes full of hatred.

No, I'm not gonna tear my own family apart by doing that.

The whole way in the car, I reviewed back all the important timelines in American history. Then when I finished, I started translating the Bible into Hindi. Edward knows something is up when anyone do that to try to prevent him intruding their mind.

But I don't mind if he found it irritating. Because if I started thinking about killing Edward, I know he'll find it more than just irritating.

_Finally, _we got to school.

I'd live more than a century and it's shorter than that damn trip.

I got out of the car, pick up my bags and rush out in human speed.

As I was rushing to the building, I passed a red rusty truck, and I saw Bella clumsily pick up her bag and got out.

And just then, when I saw her looking at me, a small smile turned up on her face, I made up my mind.

_The game's on,_ I thought _I'm ready to fight against Edward for Bella. Yes, I will._

"Hi Bella" I smiled before I could stop it. It's just one of the irrevocably thing.

"Hi Jasper." She grinned. "Friendly much?"

"Hmph."

From a corner of my eyes, I saw Edward frowned irritably.

Naturally, this does not make me happy but I'd never feel gladder with myself before.

"So did you do anything special during the weekend?" I said after digging in my mind for some safe conversation to talk about.

"If reading Wuthering Heights one more time is count as special." She laughed. I'd never hear a better sound.

"One more time? How many time you read it?"

"Enough to make a Guinness World Record."

I chuckled. Without monitoring her emotion, I could still see she feels comfortable around me.

"Aren't you hanging out with your brothers and sisters today?"

"Naw. Sometimes changes is needed."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Ok, to be honest, some of us is having disagreements. So I feel irk to be with them." then I turned to her, "What do you think about sitting with me in lunch today?"

She was surprised. Of course she's informed that the Cullens never hang out with anyone.

"Me?" she asked again.

"Well, who else? The rest of the school is freaked out with me already." I chuckled.

"Ok." I heard her heart speed up a beat.

If my heart's still beating, it would have burst then.

"Kay. See you in lunch." I said and waved her before turned my back to go to biology. A bunch of kids turned around to stare at me and Bella.

This is gonna leave a rumor.

Well, who cares? Right now, everything that has me and Bella in it together sounds good.


	9. Chapter 9

I waited through the whole lesson, bouncing off my seat and counting every second till lunch break.  
Then when the bell _finally_ went on, I sprang off my seat and rushed to the lunch room.  
But when I saw what's on in the cafeteria, my excitement dropped like a rock down the cliff...  
Bella was there alright.

But with Alice and Edward by her side. I was expecting and looking forward to be _alone_ with Bella.  
I walked toward them and halted in front of the table.  
"Alice. Edward. What are you doing here?" I tried to sound surprise but the words slip out as a sneer.  
"It's Edward's idea. We should get to know her if she's gonna be with- oh oops, I'll keep that as a surprise for you both." Alice said quickly without taking a breath.  
Bella turned to me and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Though there's a slightest hint of amusement in her beautiful face.  
I sat down bitterly. Edward gave a smirk. I glowered at him when Alice wasn't looking. He frowned.

Alice was talking to Bella non-stopping. If it was me, I'd already pissed off. But Bella just sit there, patiently listen to Alice's ideas (actually visions) what they will do together. She nodded and 'ah' and smiled and laughed. Though her eyes weren't focusing on Alice, it was wandering elsewhere.

Though, Alice didn't notice this until Bella forgot to reply her.

"Bella- _BELLA! _Snap out of it." Bella jumped about an inch as she heard her name being shouted and dropped her tray down to the floor.

I chuckled.

She glared at me then bent down to pick up the food.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." I said lightly when I bent down and help her.

She rolled her eyes. What's that suppose to mean?

Well at least her emotions tell me she forgave me.

When I reached out for the apple that was on its way to escape, Bella accidentally did the same. And our hand 'met halfway'.

I was about to yanked my hand off when she innocently hold my fingers in her hand. I felt a lump swelling up inside me.

"Hmph, it's like you just dipped your hand in an ice bucket." She said smirking.

I woke up at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, I guess I'm just cold blooded."

She laughed at that. I love her laughs. I had heard and remember all kind of sounds and none is this beautiful.

I saw Alice and Edward peeping down from up on the table. They both look amused.

"Oooooohhh. Jazzy got a girlfriend!!!" Alice said childishly. I took my eyes off Bella to look up and frown at Alice. Still I know, next to me, Bella is blushing. A pool of sweet blood flushing up is not that unnoticeable.

Edward rolled his eyes at his wife. She turned around and grinned at him. As if it's unavoidable, Edward leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ok, Eddie-Boo" said Alice still in her childish voice. I can't help snickering at that. Alice set a quick glare at me "Let's go and give these two lovebirds some privacy."

By that she pulled Edward off his seat and danced her way across the cafeteria to the Cullen tables.

When they went off the table, Bella and I finally stood up. We looked at each others embarrassingly, both speechless. Bella's cheeks started turning pink again. I could feel venom swimming in my mouth and the fire in my throat. Then we settled ourselves down. I'm glad. If Bella was totally embarrassed and freaked out by Alice's comments, she'd have gone and sit along her human friends already. But she's still her. Alone. With me.

We stayed silent for a while, deep in our own thought. I don't know what she's thinking but I know I'm definitely planning something for Alice for putting us both in this awkward situation. Then back to the present, I noticed she had only an apple that is still edible along all those food that went down on the floor. I pushed my tray toward her.

"Eat these." I said almost like a command.

"No! It's your food." She protested.

"Don't worry. I didn't touch it. Not a single spit on it, I swear."

"No, it's not that. It's…your…I…d…know…I mean… Jasper, what are _you_ gonna eat? You'll starve yourself." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry." I repeated "I never crave for food even at my hungriest."

She frowned at me questioningly.

"Still, no thank you. I won't die." She denied politely and picked up her apple. As she took a bite of it, I thought about how rubbery they tasted. Ugh.

"Why are you…?"

"Nothing."

Silence again. I can't find any safe talk to talk with her. Like I know how to talk about things that teenagers talk about. I'M NEARLY 200 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

"So…" I cleared my throat nervously "How's Forks growin on you?"

"Wet." She said disappointingly.

"You hate it? Then why did you choose to come _here_?"

"It's just…my mum remarried. And she was…separated from her husband for staying at home with me. I know she wanted to come along with him wherever he goes. But I'm the road block to her heaven. So I thought is time to move myself." She said matter-of-factly.

"So you put yourself in your hell to let your mum go to her heaven?"

"It's not that much of hell." Bella shrugged "I thought it was gonna be. I guess I was wrong…" she blabbered in a tiny voice...

**This chapter wasn't much of a success, but hey, I tried my best. Thanx for reading anyway. I'm not gonna update so soon I think, I'm in hectic periods now. :( Let's hope that'll be over soon. **

**Reviews PLZ! **

**LnL**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have this tiny week for relaxing before the tests so I spent it on writing. **

**I was asked "Why didn't Alice saw Edward cheating on her, didn't he make up his mind?" I swear this is not a mistake, you'll see soon or later.**

* * *

"_It's not that much of hell." Bella shrugged "I thought it was gonna be. I guess I was wrong…" she blabbered in a tiny voice..._

I frowned, what is that suppose to mean? Then I decided to just push the question aside and come back to reality.

"So…I guess you'd plan to flee off Forks right after graduation?"

"I guess so. _If_ I don't have any immediate plans changing in the middle of the way. Like…getting married." She joked. Little did she know how much the image of that annoyed me. I hate the image of her in a beautiful white dress, standing along with her human husband. The husband in my mind had a feature of Mike Newton. How much that hurt me. But I know that future would be more possible to happen than Bella with me. Bella with me is nothing but impossible.

As that thought came through my mind, I felt like something just ripped me to pieces. I grabbed the table to hold in the pain. But obviously the wood is not strong enough for me. My finger accidentally made a visible bent in the table. And Bella was there to witness everything.

A fear ran down my spine. It's an emotion I hadn't gone through for the passed decades. Now it hit again when I realized how much I had exposed our world to a human. And worse, that human is supposed to feel no fear toward me. I looked away quickly, lacking her gaze, worried that she might see the inhuman behind my eyes. My eyes are a mixture of butterscotch and coal black today.

Even though I looked away, I can't help scanning her emotions. It was a drop of fear at first. But then she pushed it aside and replace it with sympathizing and…lust. I was surprised. I gazed up and look deep in her eyes. She looked away quickly and blushed.

"Are you gonna leave it like that? It'll look a bit suspicious with a human-fingered shape carved in a table…" she said after an uncomfortable while. She tried to take it all as a joke. I admire her. If I was in her place, I'd be shocked and moved away already. But here she is, sitting here, joking with me.

"Yeah, I…guess so. I mean, I'm good at bending things but not fixing it back." Then, with all my effort to make it look like I'm using all my strength, I bent the table back to it normal state. When I gazed up, I saw Bella eyes set on me, a tiny heart-melting smile on her face. I automatically smile back. It's just an irrevocably thing. As is my love to Bella.

I cannot believe this. I'd spend decades after decades walking across millions of women with millions of different beauties, but none of them had ever made me smile automatically just by the warmth of their eyes. None of them had ever succeeded in melting my deep frozen heart just by the simplest touch. And now, I'd found that powerful girl and she happened to be the most fragile thing I'd ever seen.

* * *

I once again found myself impatiently tapping my feet, waiting for Bella.

I walked in circles in front of the history class. Where is she? How long could a teacher keep her class behind for?

Finally, the door opened and a stream of human poured out. The smell of their blood got me. But I pushed the thirst aside and started looking for Bella in the crowd. And after a while, the thirst was hard to notice. I guess that's how Carlisle had success all this year, never tasting a drop of human blood. He pushed the thirst aside and let his passion and compassion to go in front. I swear Carlisle heart had never freeze along with the rest of his body for the passed 300 years.

Just then, my thought stopped when I saw Bella. I can't think of anything but her. She didn't see me yet. She was just gathering up the books in her hands while walking. Without noticing, she tripped over her own feet and fell down. I let out a low chuckle and walked over to help her.

"Can I offer you a hand?" I said as I picked up the books.

"Thank you very much, Jasper." She said.

I stood up and gave out my hand to her to get her up. She took it. As her skin touch mine, I felt like I was holding a light bulb that had been on for hours. I could feel each beat in her vein, the flow of blood going through each of her finger. Her warmth was burning against my ice cold hand and it reach till my heart and melt it down. Then I kicked myself back to the Earth. I pulled my inhumanly cold hand off hers.

We walked off together to the parking lots. Just when I was about to open my mouth and start on of our short and awkward conversations, a blur passed me. Alice.

"BELLA" she squealed "Tellmetellmetellmeyournotdoinganythingthisweekend?"

"Pardon?"

Alice took a deep breath and using all her effort to slow down to human speed.

"Please…tell me you're not doing anything this weekend."

"Actually I am planning to go off to the La Push beach with Jessica, Angela and the guys."

"This Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday"

"Ok. Good. So I was making a plan for my weekend…" watching the future no doubt. I rolled my eyes "…and a superb idea came to me. I know we're gonna be great friends so why don't we start now! You can come over to my house this Sunday. It's gonna be great! We're gonna have so much fun girl time together." She squealed at the end.

Bella hesitated.

"Ye..Yeah, I guess it would be alright. I'll check with Charlie. I guess he'd be alright with it."

"I know he would. I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning. Ciao." She said excitedly. Then she turned around to me, "C'mon Jazz, we're waiting for you." And with that, she took my wrist and pulled me back to Edward's Volvo.

"Bye Bella. See you soon." Is all I managed to shouted behind.

* * *

**I tried to make the chap long, but sorry, I failed.**

**I tried to describe as detail as I could about Jasper emotions and feelings but my limited level of English won't allow me. **

**The next update might not be any closer than July, which is when I'll finally get a vacation. But if I get a lot of reviews, it would make me really want to write the next chapter just to see MORE reviews. I love them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kay. Sorry about the fact I didn't update for like FOREVER. My laptop's got virus and need to go to the shop to fix. Everything was deleted along with my documents. So I need to rewrite everything on my Mum's Mac. Hope this one won't break down...**

**Here's chap 11. The longest and I think is the best so far. **

* * *

As I walked toward the car, I saw Emmet eyes set on me like I was a meal.

"Wow, your girlfriend sure do smell nice!" He said just when I opened the door. I let out a growl.

"Calm down tiger. I'm not gonna eat her or somethin" he backed off, chuckling.

"Just get in Jasper." Alice said impatiently "I need to get home and get ready to go shopping for Bella's makeover!"

"You invited Bella over?" Edward asked amusingly and turned his gaze at me.

"No, your little devil did."

"Just admit it Jazz. I'm an angel." She said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

After a quite while driving, Edward finally spoke up.

"So…Jazz, Em, you up for a hunt tonight?"

"What? Aw, man. I can't come." Emmet let out a moan "I promised to take Rosie out tonight…Honey, can we…you know…resche-"

"No, Emmet. No." Rose frowned.

"Well, Jasper. Look like it's just you and me. You up for it?"

"Yeah. Sure." I said curtly.

Edward drove in the garage. I got out of the car and bumped to Carlisle on the way out.

"Oh. Hello, son."

"Hi Dad."

He was frozen, inhaling air and sniffing lightly. I scanned his emotions. Worried. Curious. And lastly, impressed. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him. What on earth is going through his head? Finally, he raised up his eyebrows: amused.

"Wow. A sweet human scent around you. A thick layer of it I must say. And no blood spilled though you're quite thirsty today. Wow. You're getting better it seems like. Jasper, I'm really proud of you." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Gosh, do I have that much Bella on me?

"Yes, Jazz, yes you do." Edward said as he passed us. "You smell so much like her now that I even want to gobble you up." I narrowed my eyes again. What's up with this family and jokes about gobbling my poor Bella. I might need to cancel the plan for her visit.

"Did I hear the word 'her'"? Esme suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said. Super hearing is what I really dislike about vampires. And it just get worst when you need privacy.

"Tell me, dear, who's she?"

Though how much she tried to make her voice calm and casual, I could still hear the excitement pouring out of her voice. Esme had been nuts on the fact I'm still single and mateless.

"She's Jazzy's new girlfriend, mother. She's pretty. She's a brunette. She look like a vampire: pale and glorious. And most importantly, she's driving our poor Jasper crazy. Doesn't she, brother dear?" Alice voice rang like a bell from the living room. That little…

While I was cursing Alice in every language I know, I caught Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look and smiled slightly. Though the smile is nothing to compare with the enormous amount of happiness from them both. It's actually really sweet.

"Dear, I'd like to meet this miraculous girl…" Esme said when she finally calm down to speak.

"Well, you should be grateful. Alice here invited her over this Sunday for a girl bonding time.

"It's not late to thanks me now you nitwit." She said out loud. "And keep your thought, neither I or Edward is liking your attitude and your cursing ability. Really Jasper. I'm doing all of these for you. Well, a little for me though. But what I'm saying is, one of this day when you're living happily ever after, you better turn around and say thank you to your sweet sister for setting it up in the first place."

I sigh. I like how Alice think. Bella and me, happily ever after. Yeah, that's so gonna happen.

* * *

"Dude, comin?" Edward popped his hand in my room.

"Uh, yeah sure." I stood up and went down stairs. Edward passed Alice and gave her a goodbye kiss and then we both set off.

"So what we're up to? Deers? Bears?"

"Deers. We need to save some bears for the next time Em is coming."

And then silence came again. I just found it harder to talk casually to Edward nowadays. All the time running, I tried to keep my thoughts away from Bella. Those are privates. And I don't want Edward here eavesdropping on it. Such a stalker.

"Jazz! You know it doesn't turn off. Do you think I actually enjoy looking through people's head?"

"Hell yeah." I would. I'd love to see the thoughts behind each and every words from Bella.

"Ugh. Do you actually wanna see Emmet think and rewind and rewind again of every moment he's in the bedroom with Rose? Sometimes it got too detail that I feel like I'm the one…with Rose…you know what I mean." He shuddered. I shook along. That's just gross.

"And about the Bella thought thingy. It doesn't work Jazz. I can't read her mind."

I raised my eyebrows. What?

"I know, I was surprised myself. Whatever way I tried, I can't go to her mind. Like there's a shield she's holding against my power."

"But I can still feel her emotions."

"And Alice can still see her future. It's unexplainable Jazz."

"Hmph. Cool."

"It's actually quite interesting. She's the only one that ever be able to do that to me. She's quite special, your Bella."

_Is it why you try to snatch her away from me? _ The bitter thought came up accidentally.

"What? Jasper?"

My mind automatically answer it. I have no choice. My thought rewind back to the scene when Edward turned around and said "_I think I'm in love with her_".

Edward sighed, bitting his lips trying to hold back the laughter.

"I don't find anything funny here, Edward."

"Jasper. You dungbrain. How could you think I'm in love with her?" He asked, half chuckling.

"Because…you said it…" I said hesitantly, still not getting the joke.

"Jasper, I have a mate. And mate is forever. Nothing could pull you away from your mate. Even if Bella is the most beautiful person on earth, she wouldn't be able to distract me from Alice."

"But you said…"

"Does it make it the truth? No, Jazz. I'd been plotting to make _you _jealous and to speed you up to go for Bella. And you did. And look how far you've come. If I never said it, you'd just shy away from her and torture yourself with the arguments in your head every night. I did that for you Jazz. And for the rest of us who don't need to hear you regretting about your feelings anymore."

I'm still speechless. My head rewinding every words he said and tried to swallow it in. When I finally got it, the only sound came out of me was "Oh."

"I thought you would find out when you see Alice is still careless, not seeing me falling in love with Bella. But you butthead never see it, and still hating me for it." He said, about to laugh now.

I pouted childishly.

"I don't need your help. If you would leave me alone, I'm still manly enough to get her." I said mockingly.

"That's the spirit bro!" He boomed. It's so…Emmet-ish. "You go catch her, tiger! Oh. Sorry, I didn't…" He said as he realized the literal meanings. "But well, she charms you fully doesn't she. From her look, to her mind, till her scent…"

I chuckled. "Yeah. She does." I wish I charmed her as much.

"Hah, she'd be blind if she's not head over heels for you bro. Any girl would be lucky to have my dear brother falling for them."

"Thanks." Though I'm rolling my eyes.

"Really, why don't you ask her?"

"What? That's suicidal!"

"Look who's talking. The one who'd been fighting hundreds of newborns and killed every of them. Battle scars covered his body. And he's afraid of what? Asking a girl if she like him or not. Kid, you need to go for it!" He said amusingly.

"It's easy for you to say. You scanned Alice's mind before you confess." I pouted "And don't you call me kid Masen. I'm old enough to be your gramps."

"Ugh, Grandpa's going out with a teenage girl!" Edward joked mindlessly.

I frowned. "_Edward!_" I said, chasing after him. I hate that guy.

...Who am I kidding? He's the best brother anyone could have.

* * *

**What do you think? Tell me. Criticize. I don't mind. Just review alright? **

**Yeah, click that button right there...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanx for all the reviews. That's more reviews than all the chapters before (exclude chap 1,2). Anyway, THANX SO MUCH for those who wouldn't care of wasting 10 seconds reviewing. :)**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

As I opened the door, Edward and I both sloshed inside the house. It has been raining a bit. Yeah. A bit.

"Oh gosh. Jasper! Edward!" Esme gasped.

Rosalie turned around and looked at us in disgust.

"Really, I've seen a pig cleaner than you." She spitted out. But before I could snap back, Emmet came down and started wailing.

"AW MAN. COM'ON. I STAYED AT HOME WATCHING MOVIES AND MISSED ALL THESE FUNS!" Alice turned around and raised an eyebrow at Emmet then turned her gaze back at us.

"Really. How many decades do you need to live more to know that you're no longer a kid?" She said as she frowned and shake her head slowly.

"Honey, we're just revi-" Edward said and started moving over to kiss his wife.

"SHOES!" Esme squeaked. I snickered. Poor Esme. She must have just cleaned the house.

Edward sighed and took his shoes off. "Happy, mom?"

She shook her head. "When will you guys grow up?" She mumbled and went back to her magazine.

"Ok. I'm off again." I said "Need to blow dry myself." I added with a muffled laughter.

I know behind my back, Esme's rolling her eyes.

I ran out in the road, the forest path is too muddy. I don't think I should pushed Esme more. I ran and ran just for something to do. The wind blew against my hair. All I heard was the buzz of it and….

"JASPER!" Someone suddenly squealed. I stopped dead. Who would know my name and wandering around at this time? Another vampire? _Maria?_

The thought sent a shiver down me.

A looked around, all I see was the white building behind me, Bella's house. Then I heard the voice again.

"Jasper." This time it was soft and it became a muffle at the end. Then I realize the voice came from Bella's room. She's dreaming about me.

_She's dreaming about me!_

Keep it light.

Curiously, I climbed up the tree next to the window. I got to top branch and peeped in. Bella sleeping is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She looks so peaceful. Though she was frowning. I wonder what is disturbing her.

I got closer to the window. I saw Bella is curling to a ball on her bed. She must be cold. Before I can stop it, I found myself opening her windows and started walking around the Swans' house. I got downstairs and searched in every wardrobe. When I finally found a blanket, I rushed upstairs back to Bella's room. As I set my foot on the top stair, the thing let out a creak.

_Aw snap!_ Let's hope the two of them are not light sleepers.

Charlie's snore's still on evenly.

But Bella's constantly breathing had stop. I heard her gasp and bolted up. She got out of bed and started walking out toward the door. Oh great, where am I gonna hide? I zoomed straight to the first door I see and close it as lightly as possible. After a few seconds, I realized I'm in Charlie's room. The guy is deep in his sleep, not knowing that there's a vampire in his house and his daughter is seeking for it. Bella sneaked around the house looking for the person who made the sound. But she never checked her dad's room. So I'm safe. After a while, I heard her climbing into her bed, and the slow and even breathing started.

I snuck in her room again to put on the blanket. _And then I'll be gone right away. _It was such a risk. I vowed I'll never do this again.

I lay the blanket lightly on her, making sure every part was covered. I didn't realize the change in her heartbeat until it was too late. Her pale hand suddenly zoomed out of her blanket and caught me at the wrist. She bolted up and hit me in the stomach with the other hand.

"OW!" She let out a silent scream. She was so hurt that a bit of tear start streaming at a corner of her eyes.

As much as I want to stay there and say sorry, I need to run. I pulled off my wrist where her hold is loosening and made a run for it. What I hate is that I need to run with a human speed. I could not just disappear with my abnormal speed, that'll expose us all.

Before I could reach the window, I heard her call my name.

* * *

**Don't kill me but I can't make this chapter any longer. It's only around 700 words so that's a dissapointment. But it's quite hard to focus with your parents cheering for footballs in the background.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Review. **

**The next chapter will come soon because I already plotted everything. Only need to type down.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry for not updating though it's already summer. I'm travelling in Vietnam and there's not much internet around. I **_**had**_** already typed up the next chapter but sadly I'm not fully please with it right now. **

**But you might want a sneak peak?**

"…_**I lead her up the stairs.**_

"_**Yeah. This is Emmet's and Rose's room." She stared at the messy bed for a while. I wished they'd clean up after their…games. It'd be more decent with a guest around.**_

"_**I thought vampires don't sleep." Bella slipped up a few words. It was small. And really quick. If I wasn't a monster with super hearing. I wouldn't have heard.**_

_**These were not any thing I expect. I felt like something hammered me right in that particular spot…."**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I finally picked up wifi in this hotel. Whew.**

**So, here you go.**

BPOV

My eyelids start opening slowly and close back again as soon as the bright sunlight got in my sight.

Oh, look, it's sunny. Surprise.

I reached over the bedside table and grab my phone. All my actions from grabbing the phone to looking at the screen was in slow motion. Until I see the time on it.

_Nine thirty. _Oh snap.

I pushed the blankets out of the way. I don't remember having one before going to bed actually. Maybe Charlie put it on for me.

I grabbed my toiletteries bag and dropped it down the floor because there were suddenly a pain going through my right hand. Strange. I must have punched the wall while I dreamt of punching that Jasper-like robber. Ouch. It had been the second night I dreamt about him as a bad character.

* * *

JPOV

"Alice. Shouldn't you be picking Bella up now?" I buzzed her. She was just relaxing on the sofa flicking through magazines. Totally the opposite of _my _state now.

"Oh c'mon. Will you stop asking that. That's the fifth since the beginning of this _minute_." She groaned.

I'm getting nervous. Bella, a fragile human, who smells so appealing and that is not just for me. What if Emmet can't control himself and launch over her? I'll have no strength to stop him. Bella, will have no time to run. But that is nothing. I'd be worse if _I'm_ the one will launch at her. I'll drain her off. And she'll be gone. My one and only love.

A heavy sigh went on behind my back.

"Jazz. You'll be fine. Honestly, _everything_ will be fine."

"But…"

"Jazz. We just- Oh no, _you_ just force us all to drain the blood from every single deer ran by already. I think we'll be safe around humans for, what?, a month?" Edward said.

"_You _will." I said, my spirit didn't raise a bit.

"Son. I thin- no, I _know_ you can do it. Seeing you over-stuffing yourself yesterday just tell me how important she is to you. You will never harm her or let anything do it." Carlisle came over, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok."

"But it's not gonna be me who will launch at her. It'll be that heartless monster inside of me." I whined again.

"Son." Carlisle said calmly "Just relax and everything _will _surely be alright." I started to chill down a bit.

Then I heard the tire squeaking out in the driveway. Great, there go my relaxing work.

"Omigod. what's she doing here. Thought Alice didn't GO?" The words came out of my mouth too quick to be understandable, even for a vampire.

Panic was every where in me.

"_Jasper. Calm down. _You don't want to look like a jerk in front of Bella, won't you?" Alice sneered lightly on her way driving in the garage. I'm glad she need to go slowly in a human speed. It give me more time to calm myself.

"Esme, dear." Carlisle called. Esme was instantly there. "Where's Em and Rose?" he asked looking at Edward. He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Em. Rose. " I hissed. After three second, they were right next to me.

"Em. Shirt." I said pointing at his unbuttoned shirt.

"What? He looks right ok for me." Rose whined and turned over and set a quick kiss on him.

"Do you want Bella to think so too?" Edward snapped and in a blink, Emmet's shirt was buttoned all to the top.

Then the door opened. Her scent hit me then. I smoothed my face, my shirt. Hope this go ok.

Then she was in my sight. I gasped loudly. Please say Bella didn't hear that.

I started making small steps toward her but then stop in the middle. Alice said girls will freak out if a guy looking too eager to come over them. She let out a short breath. I guess it was relieve.

"Hello, Bella." I said with a kind smile.

"Hi, Jasper." She nodded. Blood rushed up her cheek. Her eyes were on mine. For one silly second, I thought I would have move over and burry my face in her hair, kissing her forehead. But luckily, Edward was there to cough me back to reality.

"How do you do Bella." Carlisle moved over and shook her hand. I wish, I want I could touch her effortless like he could. I so envy him.

Esme made her way up to, hugging Bella ever so lightly.

"Welcome to our house, Bella." She said sweetly. "My name is Esme. And this is my husband, Carlisle." Bella nodded. "And that is our two sons, Edward and Emmet, you must have known them. And I guess you know Rosalie too."

"Yes. Nice to meet you all." She said in a tiny voice. Lucky for her, we all have superhearings.

"So. What are you girls planning?" she sounds like one of these modern mother who sounds ever so happy to have her kid's first friend over.

Which is exactly the case.

"Oh. I and Rose are the host today. I'm gonna turn Bella to someone that even crabby people like our Jazzy would fall for."

"Don't need to. You can leave her naked and she could still stunt this 'crabby' here." Emmet muttered.

Edward snickered at his double meaning statement. I threw a glare at them both. They both picked up the butt and moved to the living room to watch TV. I was about to follow to sit there and give them both a good punch in the face.

"Oh, Jasper?" Great. Alice found out.

"Yes, Alice?"

"We, I mean Rose and I, did not finish preparing…" Yeah right. She spent the whole night "…so maybe you could take Bella around to see our house."

"Eh. Yeah sure." I said hesitantly. Could I do it with out…I pushed the thought off before the illustration came. "Shall we?" I gestured her to go first.

We headed for the living room.

"Ehm, this is our…living room where these two jerks spent most of their time."

I said, pointing at Edward's and Emmet's. I saw Bella holding down her laugh.

"Oh _please_. You were once one of the 'jerks'Jasper." Edward said.

"Yeah. Before you spent most of your time in your room thinking about B-" Emmet didn't finish the setence before I grab the sofa's cushion and shoved it in his face.

Bella bursted out a small giggle. I don't know how but that lighten my mood. Maybe because the giggle prove that she's more comfortable now. I'm glad.

I lead her to the kitchen. Just a quick look. I don't want her to observe closely how spotless is that never-used kitchen.

Then I lead her upstairs.

"Yeah. This is Emmet's and Rose's room." She stared at the messy bed for a while. I wished they'd clean up after their…games. It'd be more decent with a guest around.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." Bella slipped up a few words. It was small. And really quick. If I wasn't a monster with super hearing. I wouldn't have heard.

These were not any thing I expect. I felt like something hammered me right in that particular spot. I turned over quickly and grab both of her wrists and shoved her lightly against the wall. My face was only an inch over her.

"Please, repeat what you said." The word came out almost as a sneer.

Her heartbeat was wild. I let go of her wrist, ashamed of myself. How could I be so terrible for her.

I got close to her, my finger brushed lightly on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sound like I was about to snap your head off."

Her heartbeat was still wild. Even wilder, if that's even possible.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked worriedly. Her heart sounds like it's about to burst. I don't Carlisle have ever do a put-a-heart-back-together surgery ever.

She nodded.

Then I asked her again."So. Tell me, what was that you said before I behave terribly rude?" I said, pleading. I looked her deep in the eyes but need to look away before her beautiful brown eyes stunt me.

"I'm sorry." She finally murmured.

I closed my eyelid, taking a deep breath, trying to calm.

"Can you come with me up to my room? We need to talk."

She gave me a tiny nod.

"Oh and Bella?" she looked up "Don't make a noise." She looked at me questioningly.

I grabbed her by the waist and ran quickly up to the top floor, where my room is located. I pushed the door off the way and put Bella on the couch. Her eyes were widely open. Scared. Freaked out. Very.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. But I have no time for the human speed. Now tell me. How did you know?"

"We hang out with the youngsters in the Quilettes the other day…"

Quilettes? Why does that name remind me of something? And then a light went inside my mind. The treaty. I thought Carlisle said it was about them keeping our secrets?

"One of these guys told us the legends, which he think is silly, that his dad told him. He keeps on telling, not noticing me sitting there, putting the puzzle together…" And only that help her conclude?

"Then later on when there's only me and another guy, what's his name, wait, oh, Sam. The others went out surfing. I asked Sam are those legends real. And he said 'Just look at the Cullens'." She finished her sentence.

Great. This is just great.

**Oh, one word. REVIEW. ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. I CANNOT…" Rosalie kept on sayin the words again and again as she walked around in circles, non stopping. She'd been doing that for a while.

"Calm _down _Rosalie. We're not gonna die!" Edward hissed.

"Yes we _are. _You wait till the Volturri come around. And we'll all die." She gritted through her teeth "Or her." Rosalie threw the last glare at Bella and stomped back to Emmet.

I doubt Bella got any of Rosalie words. But I won't doubt if she saw Rose's expression.

"I'm sorry." Bella murmured, guilty.

"Bella, it's non of your fault." I reassured her.

She bowed her head down, looking at her feet. "It _is._"

Esme made her way there and put her arm around Bella. "Bella. I swear, I really do, that non of this is your fault. We don't blame you." She said in a sweet, kind, mothery voice.

"See. Told ya." I lifted up her face and grinned. Her heartbeat went wild. I pulled my hand and my grin back. I shouldn't have push her fear.

I cringed away from her. I could felt her blaming herself mentally. For ever coming her no doubts.

I suddenly hate myself. I cannot believe I pull her in this. First to hang around with me. Then two other vampires. And now she's at a risk to hang with a bunch of Volturris. My heart broke in to a million pieces. If it didn't, then I would have pull it out and stab it. I hate it. My frozen, selfish heart.

I looked over at her, looking apologetic. My sorrow topaz eyes reflected in her brown eyes. I didn't find any fear in that look. It lit up some hope. And then she gave me a tiny smile. A corner of my lips just pulled up automatically though I'm not in any smilling mood right now.

And then a heavy ammount of lust hit me as if they're tons of tons. I've never felt it this strong though. Sensing it from the others, yes. But feeling it running through my veins, tingling at my toe is not everyday.

And that _huge_ ammount of lust is doubled with the equally heavy ammount coming from _Bella_.

My eyes widened. I was surprised. Scared. Self-loathed. And, to my dismay, happy.

I wondered if a frozen heart could beat again after nearly two centuries sleeping. Felt like mine was. The warmth of it could have melt the covering glacier.

Then suddenly Bella snapped out of my intense glaring and look away. Blood rushed up her face.

Edward stopped breathing but still make an effort to made out a low whistle. I turned and grimace at that.

Emmet didn't ask what. He could see.

And, of course, he boomed at that.

Rosalie stopped walking around and smacked him in the back of his head and gave him the shut-up-stupid glare. Until she sees what he boomed at.

"Oh, real good work Jasper." She said sacarsticly, almost spitting it.

"C'mon Rose. Love have no boundary." Alice said calmly.

"It's not a surprise for you because you knew it." Rose snapped back. But then she sat down I put on her best poker face. "I'm glad for you, dear twin brother." She pulled the cold-as-ice words out of her throat.

It was enough for me to be happy.

"Don't call me twin, child. I was out one century before you know that socks don't go up your head."

She threw a quick scowl at me then stood up.

"Goodbye, Bella. Excuse me." She said robotically and then got out of the house.

"That was…wow. Bella, you're a charm." Emmet laughed. Bella started looking down her feet again. I wondered what she got with our speedy talking.

Then Em stood up and raced after Rosalie.

After a few uncomfortable silent minute, Alice started nagging Edward for another shopping. He nodded and brushed his lips against her. Then they both walked off to the Volvo.

And then Carlisle and Esme departed too after an emergency call from a nurse. Whom, I swear, sounds like Alice through the phone.

That just left me and Bella alone.

She was still starring down her feet in silent.

"Say something." I whispered.

She gazed up at me and thought for a while "Why did they…? Did I…?"

"No." I said curtly before she thought any bad about herself "They think we need time to…erm…talk."

She lifted up one of her eyebrow.

"They look like they were reading each others thought." She commented after a few second.

"Edward at least."

"Hmph?"

"Edward reads mind."

That did it. Her eyes looked like they were about to be popped off.

"He _what_? So he sees everything I…"

I smirked at her. "What? Something embarassing you wanna hide?"

Silence.

"Fine. I'll ask Edward lat-"

"_NO_." Bella screamed. I can't help laughing at that.

"Calm down, calm down. He can't read your mind. You're the one lucky one. Very unique." Not just for Edward.

She was relieved. But not that thrill.

"I don't want to be unique." She sulked. I chuckled at her expression.

Then she looked at me. "Can you read my mind?"

"I read no one's."

"Only Edward?"

"Yes."

Relieved was all over her again. I wonder why.

"But I read emotion and manipulate them."

Now she panic. Strange.

"Really? What am I…?"

"Panic. Tell me why, please?"

She avoided my pleading gaze. "No."

"Fine. Can I ask another one, then?" She nodded.

"Ok so you knew I'm a vampire. And you'd proves. Then how dare you still sit here, making conversation with me?"

"I…Next question." She sighed.

"What's the point of asking if you're not gonna answer?"

She gazed up "Fine. I promised the next one you'll get what you want."

"Right. Bella," She nodded waiting for it. "Do you love me?" I asked, making every words clearly.

**

* * *

Review and tell me if you enjoyed it.**

**Oh and, I got a review that said my grammar mistake is way too much and it's really distracting. I'm sorry. Do you felt that, too? If do, tell me. I'll get it fix with a beta. I'm so sorry. Really do.**

**I'll try to update soon. But though, I'm not that good in keeping promises. Sorry on that too.**

**Thanx any one for just keeping up till this moment.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously: _

"_What's the point of asking if you're not gonna answer?"_

_She gazed up "Fine. I promised the next one you'll get what you want."_

"_Right. Bella," She nodded waiting for it. "Do you love me?" I asked, making every words clearly. _

Bella eyes widened, her heartbeat was running wild and her breathing came to an abrupt halt.

That freaked me off.

"_Bella_! Bella. Can you hear me?" I asked, shaking her slightly. Her eyes were still somewhere, unfocused.

"_Bella!_" I screamed in her face. She blinked and put a hand on her heart.

"Gimme a minute." She whispered.

I let her go and try to calm myself down.

"Sorry. You might not like that question. I can…"

"No." She said firmly.

I looked at her. What a strange human she is. She got freaked off by a question and still determined to answer it even if she's not forced to.

After Bella finally got her breathing in an even pattern, she turned to face me.

"Why did you ask do I love you if you can feel the emotions Jasper?" She asked lightly. Why can't she just go straight to the answer?

"I might wanna be sure before I do any overreacting."

"Don't all of it give you any conclusion?"

"Hmph?"

"Jasper, you know my emotions. Don't you sum it up to any conclusion?"

She's trying to fish it out of me before I get any chance to pull anything out of her. Smart.

"Actually, I didn't see much of your emotions. I can only do it when my mind is concentrating and peaceful. Being around you mean that I use _all_ of my time concentrating on calming myself down. The sight of you just turned off all my vampire reflexes." I smiled and brushed my finger on her cheek. Her fragile and breakable skin heated under my cold hand. "I've never notice much on your emotions until today when a heavy amount of…" should I say it? "Lust. Coming from you."

"I'm terrible at controlling and hiding my moods eh?" She shook her head.

I grinned. Thank goodness she didn't stop breathing this time.

"Is it a yes then Bella? You do-?"

But before I finished my sentence, Bella's hand grabbed my shoulder. She pulled herself up and pressed her lips against my stone ones. I pulled away with all my effort.

Bella's hand lost the grip on my shoulder and slid uncontrollably down my chest. Her eyes were wide, bizarre. Shock. And endless shame.

Then she picked her hand up and was about to slap herself. I grabbed it abruptly by the wrist.

"Don't" I breathed.

She pulled her wrist off my hold and got back to sitting. Her hands ran up her hair, holding her head.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I foolishly thought…"

"No." I said curtly "I am sorry. What you thought can't be wrong. I suppose you thought I want to kiss you too?"

She burnt in flame while giving me a slight nod.

"Then I swear on God you're not wrong." Her gaze lifted up and stare at my face. "Bella. I badly want to. You have no idea how tempting it is. Though you don't know how dangerous it could be either." I put one of my hands on her cheek, let her feel the icy cold. "I'm not a human."

"Well, I don't care." She snapped "If I do, would you think I'd come here in the first place?" She asked me, now lowering her voice. "Jasper, I lo-" I put my hands on her lips.

"Please" I pleaded "don't say it." Then I withdrew my hands, putting them on my forehead.

"It doesn't change anything. Even if you forbid me to say it, we both still know." She said, looking away.

I closed my lids, admitting her words.

"Fine. If forbidding lead us to nowhere, then why can I just let the chips fall where they may." I breathed in her ears.

She turned around and loot at me with a questioning eyes.

"Would you kindly ex-" She said sarcastically. She was still mad at my earlier denial.

But her angriness didn't last long because it switched 180 degree just as my lips pressed against her.

**

* * *

So…**

**Review. **

**Oh and thank you so much ****txjazz1863** **for giving me those encouraging words. It made my day and motivated me to just go over the crabby computer and started typing. X)**

**I was wondering, should this be the end.**

**Or if I continue, I'd need to think of some more drama. **

**Tell me if I should or not.**

**And tell me ideas too. I'm drained.**


	17. Extra

This is for you **SailorJupiterFan'96. **You suggested it.

* * *

Bella tangled her fingers into my hair. My hands running up and down on her back.

When I leaned over to pressed my lips against her, she fell back and pulled me down. I used my to arms, holding myself up, to keep myself from crushing her. Then before I got a chance to breath in, her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled our lips back together.

Well, someone is surely enthusiastic.

Then I felt her toungue pushing between my two lips, trying to part them. I tore my lips away as gently as I could and chuckled.

"Bella." I shook my head at her but can't stop laughing "That was a bit over the top."

"Bad girl in town." She smiled through her heavy breathing.

"So the good and shy girl was just a cover?" I chuckled lightly in her ear.

Her heart raced up again.

"You never know."

And then, can't resist the temptation, I leaned down to kiss her again. Her to legs wrapped around my body. I parted her lips and let my tongue explore.

Emotions were shooting wildly around.

Shock.

Joy.

Surprise.

Hmph. Bella must be feeling loads.

But then I realize it wasn't Bella who had those emotions as I heard a loud whistle and a booming laugh.

_Oh NO! God, please tell me I imagined those sound._

Both of our body, mine and Bella's, froze. Our head snapped out to look at the door.

There stood every one, staring at us two. I don't want to know how we looked like with me on top of Bella, moaning. Sigh. Why do they need to come at this time?

Both of us still staring out. Our eyes wide, our body not moving an inch. It's like we're the deers that got caught in the headlight. Our expression was mirrored by most of my family members. Dropped-jaws.

Except for Emmet smirking. And Exme smiling in adoration.

This is just…lovely. Sigh.

Alice hid a laugh and smiled kindly at Bella.

"Maybe you don't need make up to be seductive to blind guys like Jasper."

I felt sorry for Bella to get caught in this family. And that have nothing to do with the vampire things.

* * *

_Thank you for going with me until here. Thank you for all of you who reviewed, encourage. Love you so much._

_Finally this little story end. Hope you enjoyed it all along._

_Bick _


End file.
